Electric coil heating elements for use in different types of appliances for the selective heating of air are well known.
The support assemblies for such coils, while taking many forms, normally include a metallic base member with electrical insulating means for supporting the coil and accommodating the opposed end terminals of the coil.
One known assembly, utilized in the dryer of dishwashers and mounted within the plenum chamber with a motorized fan, comprises a flat metal mounting plate with a pair of spaced rectangular apertures therethrough. A two part insulator is mounted at each aperture and includes separate upper and lower parts which seat respectively on the upper and lower faces of the plate. The two parts are joined together through the aperture and retained in clamped engagement with the plate by an elongate terminal screw. The coil itself is supported in spaced overlying relation to the plate by a ceramic support comb which in turn mounts to an upstanding frame. The opposed ends of the coil align with the two insulators and extend therethrough for connection to an appropriate source of electrical energy.